


And two by two, we swallow our words.

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the plane to Africa. (<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yP1w1SdbtuA">fifty-six seconds in.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And two by two, we swallow our words.

"Pay up, Torres!" Cesc snaps his fingers over at Fernando as Sergio toes off his first sneaker. He pauses and looks up at Fernando, eyebrows furrowing in question. Fernando groans and reaches into his pocket for his wallet, digging out a few pounds and wadding them up to toss at Cesc one at a time. Sergio finally gets both shoes off and props his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him, sighing as he settles back.

"What was the bet?"

"That you'd take off your shoes before anybody else."

Sergio lifts up to peer over at Cesc and tosses an empty water bottle that bounces off of Cesc's head and hits Puyol before clattering to the ground. Cesc gasps and touches his head gingerly.

"Hey, watch it! _I have a headwound!_ "

"You're just bitter they couldn't find those pickle bandaids you like."

Cesc scowls.

"They're still looking."

Sergio smiles to himself as he rests back against the seat again, reaching back to make sure his pillow is as fluffed as it can be. He turns down the volume on his iPod that he's listening to in the one ear furthest from Fernando and turns to watch as Fernando fixes his hair for the umpteenth time, looking a little distracted and Sergio can think of about ten reasons why he is off the top of his head. He keeps his voice soft in case he's interrupting any deep thoughts.

"You look good."

Fernando glances over, tucking one last strand behind his ear and he's pushing his seat to lie back all the way and following it down, eye level now with Sergio. He offers him a smile but it's more for show than anything and Sergio knows it. His fingers twitch behind his head, dangerously close to Fernando's hair. They search each other's eyes and Fernando finally relaxes a little, a sigh drifting out from his nose.

"How's that?"

Sergio shrugs and takes the opportunity to look him over, smiling already because he can see Fernando's incredulous expression just out of focus and his fingers drift even closer to his hair.

"I don't know, you just look... nice. You look happy and in control and your hair looks all beachy and you're tan..."

Fernando snorts softly and shakes his head, his cheeks flushing. He moves closer to Sergio without thinking about it and turns slightly toward him. His eyelashes laze and his smile is softer and Sergio knows that he's here now, that he's not distracted anymore and that he's right here, right next to him, staring into his eyes, sharing his breath, just being. With him. He pushes his fingers into the top of Fernando's hair and strokes it slowly and revels in how Fernando's face relaxes even more.

"Go ahead. You can say it."

"You're... you're a husband. And a father. You just... look happy."

Fernando's smile doesn't go anywhere but it changes slightly, takes on more meaning. He lowers his voice and he moves his head in such a way that Sergio follows his silent orders, trailing long fingers down over Fernando's cheek that is the deepest honey and starry with chocolate freckles.

"I am happy."

Sergio returns the smile and he runs his fingers back up Fernando's cheekbone only to take it back down, making the same journey over and over and over. Fernando's eyes close and Sergio turns finally, facing Fernando and they're as close as they possibly can be, their knees meeting and tangling just slightly. Sergio spreads his blanket out over them both and Fernando sighs in deep-seated contentment. Sergio watches him and the familiarity of watching Fernando fall asleep is both comforting and startling, in the same way that you _know_ family but don't see them often, not a familiarity that Sergio particularly relishes. He loves the day-to-day, the small details, the ease of daily conversation and texts and knowledge of Fernando's life, what his latest favorite shirt to wear into the ground is, what song he's obsessed with and refuses to stop listening to, what small projects he's cooked up to do at home, to build up his and Olalla's nest even more. Any of it. All of it.

"I miss you."

Fernando opens his eyes then and they simply gaze at each other for a long, quiet moment, Sergio's fingers spread out and tender on Fernando's cheek, his thumb moving just the barest amount over his cheekbone. Fernando looks over then, at the ever-present cameras that have found them and he doesn't hesitate as he reaches down for Sergio's blanket and drags it up over their heads, hiding them from everyone around them, right there in the middle of the plane. The catcalls and whistles can be heard immediately and Fernando grins over at Sergio as he raises his voice as convincingly as he can.

"It's too damn bright!"

"Uh-huh!" A chorus of voices and even Sergio looks shy. Fernando shifts closer and his lips meet Sergio's timidly, almost apologetically, as if he feels like he doesn't have to right to this anymore, as if Sergio is no longer his, as if Sergio ever belonged to anyone else really, as if he ever could. Sergio's eyes slip closed and he kisses Fernando back with a heartbreaking intensity, his soft mouth seeming to beg Fernando's not to leave and his tongue eases out of his mouth to taste Fernando and when he does tears burn behind his eyelids. His hand falls from Fernando's cheek and slips up under his shirt to rub at Fernando's warm stomach, doing all the things that they so easily fall into, old rhythms like dances and Sergio's hand quickly pushes around to Fernando's waist and he's pulling him closer desperately, needing to convey, needing him to know, needing him to feel it, too. Fernando gasps into his mouth and it has the wet sound of tears and Sergio's breath shudders in his chest.

"Oh, god, Nando. How did this... how is this who we are? How?"

Fernando shakes his head hard, tears burning at the corners of his eyes and he wraps his arms around Sergio's neck, fingers digging up into his scalp, into ever-shortening hair. They were both changing so much, too much. They kiss again and the strength of it, of the unspoken words pushed into swollen lips, hurts them both. No one dares to bother them now.

"Sergio, will you..? I need you later. Please? I'm sorry. I just need you." Sergio sucks on Fernando's bottom lip and Fernando has to swallow a moan. He releases it with a wet, slipping sound and he nods as he kisses down Fernando's neck, rewarded with Fernando's chewed nails digging suddenly at his back, somehow under his shirt, with that feverish little mouth against his ear.

"I'm so tired of being the man in charge, Sese. I'm so tired of being the strong boyfriend and the new husband and of worrying over names and which crib and god I just want to be a boy again. Please let me. Please make me your little boy again. Please please please, my gypsy. Please."

"Mine. Mine, Nando, always mine." Sergio's teeth threaten against Fernando's neck and Fernando is already trembling, his fingers butterflying over Sergio's back and his eyes are wet and fluttering with tears and acute pleasure. "You want me to make the daddy a boy? Yeah?"

Sergio shoves his hands down into the back of Fernando's thin shorts and grips his ass and Fernando pushes his face into Sergio's hair and whimpers, nodding over and over again. He kisses at Sergio's neck, lapping at his skin and he arches back into those hands, filling them with soft flesh and Sergio kneads and worships.

"Please."

Sergio's heart trips around in his chest and it takes every bit of his composure not to curl down over him, to forget to be a man himself at all and just burrow down into Fernando and hide them both from everything just for a little while, all of it. He pulls their bodies closer together and sighs when Fernando's mouth takes up a soft sucking on his neck.

"God, Fer. I'll give you anything. Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> sequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798438


End file.
